I love you my brother
by Kecapbotol
Summary: Alois Trancy menjadi seorang gay dan menyukai kakaknya sendiri! Bad summary Warning: Inside, Shonen ai


Pairing: Alois x Claude

Rated: T

Warning: Typo(s), ooc, shonen-ai,

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Happy reading

don't like don't read

.

.

I love you my brother

Chapter1;

Ada yang pernah bilang, saat kau beranjak remaja kau akan tertarik dengan lawan jenismu. Apa ini aneh jika hal itu tidak terjadi padaku? Maksudku, aku memang mencintai seseorang, tapi dia bukanlah seorang gadis.

Apa itu salah?

Diumurku yang sudah menginjak 15 tahun, aku menyukai seorang pria. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia adalah kakakku sendiri -kakak angkatku.

Namanya Claude, pemuda bersurai raven yang dikaruniai wajah tampan dengan sepasang iris gold yang begitu mempesona.

Orangtua Claude sudah meninggal saat umurnya 10 tahun, yang saat itu umurku masih 3 tahun. Orangtuaku akhirnya mengangkat Claude sebagai anak mereka, dan menjadikannya sebagai kakakku.

Walau kami bukan saudara kandung, tapi aku sudah dekat dengan Claude semenjak aku kecil. Aku menyayanginya, tapi rasa sayang bukan sebagai adik-kakak, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**-flashback-**

**Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang deranged berlari ditengah halaman taman belakang manison keluarga mereka. Tidak jauh dari situ, tampak sepasang iris gold mengamati sosok bocah yang umurnya sekitar 8 tahunan itu. Pemuda yang mengamati bocah itu mungkin sudah berumur sekitar 15 tahun.**

**"Claude!" panggil bocah surai blonde tersebut kepada sang raven. **

**"hn?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Claude itu datar. **

**Bocah laki-laki yang dietahui bernama Alois ini segera berlari kearah sang kakak, lalu memeluknya erat. "Hati-hati, jangan lari-lari nanti kau bisa jatuh" kata sang raven dengan nada datar. walaupun terdengar datar, tapi dibalik ucapannya tersembunyi kekawatiran.**

**Alois tersenyum menatap sang kakak. Dia benar-benar sangat menyukai kakaknya itu, sebelum ia mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari kata 'suka' tersebut. **

**-end of flashback-**

Ya, saat itu aku masih belum tau apa arti kata 'suka' itu sendiri. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa perasaan ini hanya perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Sampai akhirnya aku tau bahwa perasaan ini sebenarnya adalah cinta.

Bel pulang sekolah menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku segera tersadar kembali kedunia nyata saat Mr. Aberline berbicara.

"baiklah anak-anak, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan" ujarnya disertai sorkan dari murid-murid lain yang merasa senang.

Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran membosankan itu.

Setelah membereskan buku-bukuku, aku segera keluar dari kelas. Seperti biasanya, aku dijemput dihalman depan oleh kakakku, Claude. Sebenarnya sih aku biasanya dijemput oleh pak Tanaka, supir keluarga kami yang umurnya sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Tapi kebetulan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan aku akan pulang dengan Claude karena Pak Tanaka izin pulang kekampung halamannya, Jepang.

Kalau kalian mau tau, sebenarnya aku sangat senang. Dengan begitu aku bisa bersama dengan Claude. Apalagi semenjak ia kuliah, Claude jadi jarang bertemu denganku.

Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam milik Claude telah terparkir didepan halaman sekolahku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf menunggu terlalu lama, tadi jalannya macet" jelasnya saat aku sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"tidak kok, aku baru saja keluar" kataku tersenyum lebar didepannya. Tapi dibalik senyum itu, sebenarnya jantungku berdebar karenanya.

Hening.

Selama perjalanan pulang ini tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, sementara Claude sibuk memperhatikan jalan.

Suasana seperti ini memang sudah biasa untukku, mengingat Claude itu pendiam. Ia memang sangat berbeda denganku yang cenderung terlihat ceria.

.

.

Kegelapan menyelimuti kota London saat matahari telah tenggelam menuju tempat peristirahatannya, digantikan oleh bulan yang muncul dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Aku memandang keluar jendela kamarku, menatap kegelapan langit malam.

Ah, rasanya benar-benar indah...

Kupejamkan mataku, yang terlihat sekarang adalah wajah Claude. Wajahnya selalu terngiang dipikiranku. Oh for god sake, aku benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang gay! Umurku masih 15 tahun, umurku masih panjang. Dan aku berubah menjadi seorang gay?!

Astaga, jika sampai kedua orangtuaku tau, aku yakin mereka pasti akan kecewa. Bukan hanya orangtuaku, aku yakin Claude juga. Apalagi yang kusuka adalah kakakku sendiri.

Cklek

Aku segera menoleh kearah pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Mataku tebelalak, jantungku berdebar, melihat dia berdiri diambang pintu lalu perlahan ia berjalan masuk kekamarku.

"Claude?" aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, melainkan ia mendekat kearahku. Wajahnya tampak datar, tapi entah kenapa pandangannya menatapku sedih.

Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku, menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya pandangan Claude sedih seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sedih saat ia baru saja kehiangan orangtuanya.

Atau jangan-jangan...

"Claude, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Rasanya suaraku terdengar serak. Aku tidak tau, tapi enah kenapa aku mendapat firasat buruk.

"Alois..." terdengar suara bariton miliknya menyebut namaku. "Mom dan Dad..." aku berharap ia tidak mengatakannya...

"Kenapa dengan Mom dan Dad?" tanyaku tersenyum, berharap jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah kabar buruk.

Ia menarik nafas, "Mom dan Dad kecelakaan..." setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. "pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh" jelas Claude. Ia berlutut, berusaha menyamakan tinggi kami. Tangan besarnya mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Claude..." aku menggumamkan namanya. kubenamkan wajahku dipundak besarnya, sementara kurasakan tangannya mengusap punggungku.

"Tenanglah..." katanya berusaha menenangkanku. Kalimat itu, terasa begitu hangat bagiku. "Aku akan disini untukmu..." bisiknya lagi, masih mengusap punggungku.

Claude...

Seandainya kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu...

Apa setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal kau akan pergi?

Aku harap kau memegang janjimu...

Aku tidak ingin sendirian... Yang kupunya hanya kau seorang...

.

.

Normal POV

Langit kelabu menemani pemakaman pasangan Trancy. Tampak kedua pemuda dengan tinggi yang berbeda berdiri didepan batu nisan orangtua mereka. Pemilik surai blonde tampak menangis dalam diam, menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orangtuanya. Sementara pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya menatap kedua batu nisan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia diangat oleh pasangan Trancy ini, dan sekarang orangtua barunya pun akhirnya dipanggil oleh tuhan juga. Pemuda raven yang kita ketahui bernama Claude itu tampak tidak menangis, berbeda dengan pemuda berambut blonde disebelahnya yang kita ketahui bernama Alois tersebut. Kedua matanya tampak sedikit bengkak karena menangis.

Claude memegang pundak Alois pelan, lalu berbisik pada adiknya "Aku tau kau pasti sedih, tapi jangan sampai kau terlalu larut kedalamnya... aku yakin Mom dan Dad juga tidak ingin kita bersedih terus" katanya berusaha menenangkan pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut.

"Aku tau..." kata Alois bangkit berdiri, berusaha tampak tegar. Ia tau, dulu Claude juga mengalaminya. Tapi justru ia ingin seperti kakaknya yang dapat menerima takdir yang pahit ini.

"Mulai hari ini aku harus tegar... aku ingin mereka bangga, seperti mereka yang selalu bangga kepadamu" Alois mengepalkan tangannya, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibir Claude. Entah kenapa ia merasa bangga terhadap adiknya ini.

'Akhirnya ia bisa dewasa juga...' batin Claude saat itu.

.

.

-Still Normal POV-

Setelah beberapa hari dalam masa berkabung, Alois dan Claude bertemu dengan pengacara ayah mereka.

Mereka berdua duduk disebuah ruangan bersama pria berambut keperakan, Charles Fipp, pengacara ayah mereka. Disamping kedua putra dari kepala keluarga Trancy yang baru saja pulang kerumah bapa, tampak Tanaka yang baru pulang dari jepang setelah mendengar majikannya telah tiada.

"Langsung saja, saya kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir ayah kalian" ujar pria paruh baya itu kepada dua pemuda berbeda umur didepannya.

"Memang apa yang Dad sampaikan?" tanya Claude yang tampak tenang, sementara Alois hanya diam.

"Perusahaan Trancy seharusnya diserahkan kepada Alois, tapi karena Alois terlalu kecil, jadi terpaksa perusahaan diserahkan pada anda" jelas Charles Fipp. Claude hanya memandang datar mendengar berita tersebut.

"Jadi mulai besok anda akan menjadi Direktur perusahaan Trancy" jelasnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan wajah malas Claude. Sekian dulu dari saya, selamat malam" setelah itu Charles Fipp beranjak pergi.

.

.

Beberpa minggu kemudian.

Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sendirian. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku sendiri. Tidak ada lagi Mom dan Dad, mereka telah meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Dan setelah kematian kedua orangtuaku, Claude jadi jarang dirumah. Ia selalu sibuk, entah sibuk terhadap urusan perusahaan, maupun dengan kuliahnya.

Aku berbaring dikasur dengan ukuran king-sizeku, menatap langit-langit kamar bosan.

Sendirian.

Claude bahkan jarang sekali mempunyai waktu luang, membuat intensitas pertemuan kami jadi sangat jarang. Entah kenapa ia jadi sering pulang larut karena urusan kuliahnya, bahkan pernah sampai tidak pulang.

Jika begini terus aku jadi kesepian...

Dirumah hanya ada Merlyn, maid keluargaku.

'Ahh! apa yang Claude lakukan yah? Apa ia sudah makan? Apa ia sudah istirahat dengan cukup?' pikirku khawatir.

Ya, kuharap ia baik-baik saja disana...

.

.

TBC

akhirnya selesai juga~

bagi para reader, silahkan reviewnya. saya sangat berharap masukan dari reader sekalian.


End file.
